


当哈迪斯在说再见时他实际想说什么

by Oracion



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracion/pseuds/Oracion
Summary: 又称哈迪斯和古代光的脑洞片段合集/对亚马乌罗提生态的私设脑补/体育系女子和文理系男子的学院恋爱故事
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·光♀=十四席=那个人，除了性别外没有具体设定，不过本篇出现的十四席是前任  
> ·标题随便取的和正文没什么关系  
> ·80%自嗨脑补设定和20%恋爱故事  
> ·没有给十四席设定席位名，就通称十四席了  
> ·趁放假尽快把下篇吐出来（吐不出就算了）

仔细回想起来，那天便是毁了哈迪斯一生的日子。

01

“书上说青梅竹马之间很难产生爱情。”  
希斯拉德温和的嗓音回荡在图书馆中。  
埋首于书籍的哈迪斯含糊地嗯了一声当作回应。他正为创造课的小组作业烦躁，无心与好友开始一场新的讨论，何况爱情这种非理性的概念从来不是他感兴趣的议题。  
“哈迪斯怎么想呢？”  
“不知道也没兴趣，”他不情愿地施舍给对方一点注意力，“馆内保持安静。”  
“我不认同哦。”  
平日里这位过于会读空气的朋友对这个话题穷追不舍，一定有他的理由。这促使哈迪斯花了三秒思考这个问题。

“缺少类比对象，我没办法回答你。”  
希斯拉德噗哧笑了：“你太认真了，凭感觉回答就好。”  
“辩论中凭感觉可是大忌。”哈迪斯深信辩论是一项充满理性思考的优雅活动，“爱情的主观不确定性太强了。”  
“毕竟爱情本就是不合理的。”希斯拉德指着作业上「搭档」那一栏的名字，“而且类比对象这儿不就有一个吗？”

哈迪斯意识到这是个圈套。

02

自有记忆起那两人一直在哈迪斯身边，所谓青梅竹马就是这么回事吧。

古代人拥有漫长到近乎永恒的寿命，也因此新生命的诞生并不频繁。在亚马乌罗提，家庭的概念模糊而松散，同代出生的孩子们会在所有市民的关爱下一同长大。与哈迪斯同代的有两人，希斯拉德是其一。自幼哈迪斯就是三人中备受瞩目的那个。

「冥界的宠儿」。  
人们这样称呼哈迪斯。  
他曾以为所有人眼中的世界都那样璀璨。直到一次流星雨，人们惊讶于万千星辰划过夜空的奇观，哈迪斯才意识到他所见的世界和其他人不一样。他伸手就能干涉灵魂的流向，魔法造诣更是无与伦比。人们都说他会成为下一任「爱梅特塞尔克」。  
哈迪斯却完全没有“别人家孩子”的自觉，因为他的两位青梅竹马同样天赋过人。

希斯拉德在“看”之一字才能更甚，但他更愿意把心思花在创造魔法上。他的造物总是优雅而新奇。比如丑陋的虫蛹蜕变成美丽的蝴蝶，花朵凋谢后结出的香甜果实。创造魔法的造物大多在诞生的那一刻定性，希斯拉德却能描绘生命的轨迹。  
“大概是在创造时注入了「爱」吧。”当哈迪斯问他诀窍时只得到这种抽象的答案。  
受到拉哈布雷亚教授的赏识，希斯拉德成了同龄人的助教。这次小组作业，哈迪斯和那个人分到一组也是拜他所赐。

「那个人」，三人组中的最后一个，在创造魔法上有着惊人的天赋——另一种层面上。  
她创造的鸟有强壮的双腿但不会飞，好在个性亲人外表可爱吃苦耐劳，现在作为运输工具很受欢迎。那是她创造课唯一及格的作业。  
她造出过从血盆大口吐出剧毒液体的食肉观赏植物，喷水冲走半个教室的双头水生动物，一拳差点把教授打下悬崖的烘培淀粉食物……为了和自己的造物斗智斗勇，她精通各种武器，是稀有的战斗人才。  
连哈迪斯这样的天才魔法师也没打赢过她一次。

03

一想到那人哈迪斯就来气。

虽然早有独自完成小组作业的心理准备，倒不如说那么多年来替她做的作业比她本人做的还多，没想到这次她直接摞担子不干了。那天她风风火火拖着行李，告知哈迪斯她要离开一段时间。  
读万卷书行万里路，学院鼓励学生们进行课外实践，这是她最喜欢的内容。他们曾踏遍世界的角落，或是研究独特的文明，或是观察奇异的生物，有时也只随便走走，感受这颗星球的壮丽风景。每一次哈迪斯都在她身边。  
而这次，她说，你不可以跟着。

“去多久？”压下喉头的酸涩，哈迪斯尽可能平静地发问。  
“不清楚，直到那位大人完成任务为止，”她的眼睛闪闪发亮，“没想到能和十四席一起出任务，而且拉哈布雷亚老爷子竟然准假了！”  
面具遮住了哈迪斯一瞬间扭曲的表情。  
为什么不告诉我？一向严格的教授怎么会批准？为什么和十四席——委员会的战斗专员出任务？会不会有危险？  
……为什么，我不能一起去？  
无数疑问在哈迪斯心中盘旋，他一个也问不出口。  
“总之，小组作业就拜托你了！”她双手合十深深鞠躬，如果被拒绝，下一步就是撒泼耍赖，哈迪斯已经见识过无数次。

“我一个人做不了。”  
不要走。  
哈迪斯言不由衷，仿佛这样拙劣的借口能挽留她。  
而她还是走了，雀跃地跟在十四席身后像一只摇着尾巴的小犬。  
她三步一回头挥手告别，笑得比街道两旁盛开的鲜花更灿烂。但哈迪斯笑不出来，不曾体验过的黑暗情绪在胃里翻滚。

她的身影几乎消失在街道那头，哈迪斯最终挥了挥手。  
“再见。”  
早些回来。

04

然后就那么过了两个月，今早十四席回归的消息传遍大街小巷。中央图书馆难得清静，市民们涌入主干道欢迎他的凯旋。

亚马乌罗提崇尚和平，强大的魔力使他们立于星球的顶点，大多数时候是这样。偶尔也有能够威胁到这座城市的敌人出现，可能是海对面肆虐的疾病，也会是苏醒的远古猛兽，甚至外星袭来的未知生命。委员会的第十四个席位，全亚马乌罗提最强战斗力才能获得的殊荣，就是为了应对这些敌人而设立的。  
崇尚和平不代表鄙视暴力。  
十四席是轮换最频繁的席位。重伤、失踪、战死，为了守护这座城市继承十四席的名号，死亡便如影随形。深知这点的市民们对每一任十四席报以崇敬与爱戴。

楼下的街道爆发出一阵欢呼。  
“算着也是时候了。”希斯拉德合上书本，拿起摆在一旁的面具。  
哈迪斯没有要动的意思。  
“不去吗？她也回来了哦。”  
他冷哼一声。  
“你们从没分开过那么久吧。”希斯拉德循循善诱。

“走了！”  
哈迪斯大步流星地踏出图书馆。

05

中央大道被围得水泄不通，市民们造出不少拉炮礼花这类小玩意儿，孩子们玩得不亦乐乎。彩色金属片混着花瓣纷纷扬扬，十四席骑着独角兽的身影出现在街道尽头。人群沸腾了，争先恐后想一睹十四席的风采。  
为了方便战斗或者隐藏身份，十四席在外不会穿着亚马乌罗提代表性的长袍，面具也一并摘下。这样却不会被批评“不得体”也算是十四席的特权。

哈迪斯被挤得站立不稳，他的目光越过十四席，落在他背后那个略显瘦小的身影上。  
她面具下的容貌，哈迪斯比自己的脸更熟悉，没穿黑色长袍的样子却是第一回见。  
她身着洁白宽松的无袖袍子，哈迪斯一眼就明白防御术式被纺入织物，这身衣服堪比最厚重的盔甲。花瓣落在她晒成小麦色的手臂和胸口，也沾在她微红的脸颊上。她骑着陆行鸟——她自傲的创造物，羞涩地学着十四席的样子向人群挥手。

“那孩子会成为下一个十四席吧。”人群中有这样的声音。  
哈迪斯多少察觉了十四席把她带在身边的理由，也明白为何一板一眼的教授会放任她翘两个月的课。  
但他无论如何都不想承认。

他们几乎到哈迪斯面前了。  
她的陆行鸟小跑几步赶上独角兽的步伐，十四席弯下腰在她耳边亲昵地说了什么。  
哈迪斯被刺到眼睛般移开目光。  
这时人群惊呼起来。

06

「青梅竹马之间很难产生爱情。」  
你是对的，希斯拉德。  
无论谁说了这句话，那一定是胡说八道。哈迪斯被自家青梅揽在怀里神游天外地想道。

就在刚才——  
人群突然骚动起来，哈迪斯抬头只见一个白色的身影。  
她从陆行鸟背上一跃而下，风扬起裙摆宛如纯白的鸟翼。  
“哈迪斯！”  
像归巢的雀儿那般她一头撞进他的胸口，喋喋不休地说着从出生起就没离开你那么久好想你云云，末了顺手给一旁的希斯拉德一个拥抱。不知谁起的头，市民们欢呼鼓掌。

“希斯拉德，闭嘴。”  
“我还什么都没说啊。”

07

「喂——听得到吗——」  
追加调节音量的功能，哈迪斯在心里记上了一笔。

发出声音的是他右耳的菱形耳坠。这就是他们的小组作业成果，理所当然由哈迪斯一人完成。  
课题是远距离通话装置。哈迪斯创造了一对耳坠，通过以太共鸣传声。他几乎在看到题目的瞬间造出了它们，但由于搭档的缺席一直没能进行调试。拜托身为助教的希斯拉德当然行不通，他又没有其他朋友。  
她自告奋勇来协助最终调试，算是不负报告上的署名了。

已是傍晚，欢庆的人潮散去，希斯拉德也在早些时候离开了。空无一人的中央图书馆中高耸的书架林立，就像一座巨大迷宫，是测试通讯器的绝佳场所。

「小声点，我不聋。」  
「真的能对话！好厉害啊哈迪斯！」  
他摘下耳坠离开耳朵半米远，都说了轻一点。  
通话距离、信号强度、音质，全部完美，不愧是我。哈迪斯满意地点点头。

「回去了，你在哪里？」  
「你——猜——」  
这女人怕是傻的。哈迪斯扫视四周，在三楼发现了那个有着他钟爱颜色的灵魂。  
好远，麻烦。  
以往他一定会选择坐电梯的，破天荒地这次他决定走楼梯。  
要说理由，只是一种直觉。在见到那个躲在书架后面傻笑的家伙后，有什么会发生，哈迪斯希望能拖延一点时间来理清头绪。  
心脏跳得很快。

08

果然应该坐电梯的。  
中央图书馆是挑高的设计，哈迪斯气喘吁吁爬上三楼时，已经出了一身汗。  
那人似乎等不及，正在电梯口探头探脑。  
闻声她三步并两步跑到哈迪斯面前，自说自话掀了他的兜帽给他擦汗。  
“哈迪斯你太缺乏锻炼了。”  
他心想我是脑力工作者不需要锻炼，何况图书馆的三楼好比其他建筑的十层，说了多半这女人也不会听。  
“到底什么事？”  
面对哈迪斯的提问，她一反常态地扭捏起来，眼神闪烁几下后拽着他走到窗边。

图书馆三楼西侧是一整排巨大的落地窗，将亚马乌罗提西半的风景尽收眼底。现在也是，夕阳的余晖洒落在城市的大小建筑上闪闪发光。  
“真美，”她的手搭在玻璃上像在触摸这座城市，“离开了我才发现自己有多喜爱这座城市。”

“和你。”

她回头看着哈迪斯的眼睛，一身白衣被镀成金色。  
女神。  
哈迪斯只能用这个词去形容现在的她。

09

汗水的味道，风尘的味道，陆行鸟的味道。  
夕阳下的城市，空气中发光的浮尘，书架上的《元素魔法学概论》，她涨红的耳尖。  
嘴唇相碰的湿润触感，舌尖刮过牙齿的尖锐触感，拥抱她身体的温软触感。  
口腔中津液的水声，她压抑的喘息声。

这是哈迪斯对他们之间初吻的全部印象。

10

一座小巧的水晶雕像在哈迪斯手中凝结成型，在昏暗的房间里闪烁着紫色微光，那是纯粹的魔力结晶。  
是女子骑着陆行鸟挥手的样子，没有丝毫美感，甚至有点好笑。

哈迪斯的思绪突然跳到十四席贴在她耳边说话的场景，又想到几小时前她吻他时耳尖都要滴血的样子。  
未安定的魔力结晶粉碎了。  
使用创造魔法第一要诀是专注，这是教授第一堂课的第一句话。恼怒于自己的低级错误，哈迪斯一头哉进柔软的床铺。

翌日，哈迪斯无言地看着自己的下半身。  
前夜他第一次在创造魔法上失败，刚刚又从人生第一个春梦中醒来。  
很快，他还要经历首次创造课迟到，好友的嘲笑，以及和春梦对象一起在教室外面罚站。

看看你都对我做了什么啊。  
哈迪斯不禁掩面。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 画风差别有点大，这篇小节时间跨度比较长
> 
> 最后一段是顺口胡诌的，借了新水晶神话的设定
> 
> 是我最喜欢的烂俗狗血
> 
> 局长的戏分比较重=OOC重灾区，游戏本身着墨不多基本靠脑补，这篇里基本上就是个希望自己的好友们能幸福的和平主义者……等着5.2抽烂我的脸

当哈迪斯说再见时他实际想说……

11

和漫长的成年期相比，青少期对古代人来说不过弹指一瞬。

与成年仪式一起到来的是她被任命为委员会第十四席的消息。

哈迪斯并不意外。

从那之后每次外派任务，前任十四席都会带上她，就是为了这一天——自己身死战场的时候，她能成为亚马乌罗提的守护者。

真正让哈迪斯意外的是，她受到了他们的创造课教授、现在已经是创造院院长的拉哈布雷亚的鼎力推荐。

要知道她可是教授的头号问题学生。

通常市民们会为每位新上任的委员会成员举办庆功宴，亚马乌罗提人热爱各种庆典。除了十四席。十四席的交替，通常意味着前任遭遇不测。

那是前不久，她抱怨着这次十四席竟然丢下她独自出任务去了。听说是从外星袭来的不明生物，一路吞噬着城市和生命，其中不乏实力强大的生物，向亚马乌罗提袭来。

之后，十四席向委员会的定期联络断了。

很快委员会判定十四席失踪，派出的救援队无功而返。

几日前，爱梅特塞尔克大人确认了十四席的死亡，他的灵魂已回归冥界。外星的敌人也消失了踪迹。

人们静静地哀悼着前任十四席的牺牲。

她也不例外。

于是今晚的图书馆又只有哈迪斯和希斯拉德两人。

在哈迪斯心底某个阴暗角落，他是庆幸的。如果当时她和十四席一起去了，那恐怕现在他们二人也要加入守夜哀悼的行列。

“你好像对这次任命不太满意啊。”希斯拉德似乎误解了哈迪斯异常的沉默，但他说对了一半。

就任十四席，意味着聚少离多的日子，哈迪斯只能借由那对通讯耳坠和灵魂的光辉确认她的安好。但他并不反对，甚至为她准备了就职礼物——一柄大剑，编入的无数魔法攻击术式和自动防御术式让手持武器者化身移动要塞。

这是她的愿望，也是对这座城市最好的选择。我的个人意愿微不足道，哈迪斯这样想。

“真巧。”希斯拉德也将一个长方形木盒摆到桌上，“这是我给她的礼物。”

一把琴弓。

收着时是竖琴，作为武器拿起时会弹开变成长弓。

“真是有你风格的造物。”

“谢谢夸奖。”

“不错的作品。”意外的访客到来。

“教授？”

拉哈布雷亚抬手示意他们两个坐下，在桌上放下第三个木盒。哈迪斯和希斯拉德面面相觑。

“再不成器也是我的学生，”教授清了清喉咙，“是召唤书。既然那么喜欢造些奇形怪状的生物，就让她发挥下特长好了。”

亲眼目睹了无数次她放倒自己造出的怪兽，拉哈布雷亚可以说是最了解她实力的人也不为过。

12

酒精。

一经问世就风靡了亚马乌罗提的新型饮料，摄入一定量就让人头脑发昏，忘却烦恼。

哈迪斯对此嗤之以鼻，对学者来说没有比清醒的头脑更重要的东西。而他亲爱的朋友，十四席，这时正涨红着一张脸和那布里亚勒斯拼酒。

平时希斯拉德多半在旁边煽风点火，今天竟然安分地坐在哈迪斯对面，看着窗外出神。

明明是为他举办的宴会。

准确来说是他们两个。希斯拉德就任创造管理局局长，而哈迪斯接任了十四人委员会，「爱梅特塞尔克」之位。

这个结果在所有人的意料之中，过程却有些坎坷。

先是前任爱梅特塞尔克的突然离职。新的十四席才上任不久，为了顺利交接，委员会避免在这个时候进行人事调动，然而前任去意已决，大家也不好说什么。哈迪斯和前任私下有些交情，他询问原因，爱梅特塞尔克只留下一句话：“不要做出让自己后悔的决定。”

当委员会询问希斯拉德是否想要接任时，他想都没想便拒绝了。结果就是哈迪斯的接任，也算众望所归。同时拉哈布雷亚举荐了希斯拉德做创造管理局的局长。

“抱歉啊哈迪斯。”希斯拉德突然开口说道。

“没头没脑的说什么呢？”

希斯拉德给自己倒了一杯酒精饮料，哈迪斯拒绝了。

“说你的事。要不是我拒绝在先，你多半也不会答应吧。”

哈迪斯无法反驳。

新任爱梅特塞尔克只会在他和希斯拉德之间产生，他们彼此都一清二楚。

“总有人要来做的。”如果你不愿意，那只能由我来。

“谢谢你，哈迪斯。”希斯拉德一如既往地笑着，不知为什么今晚却看起来有些悲伤，“或许你确实更合适这个位置，毕竟我是个自私的人。”

哈迪斯更愿意做一名学者，研究学问、教导学生、将这座城市引向更好的未来。

希斯拉德一直都明白的。

“你知道前任爱梅特塞尔克大人为什么离开吗？”希斯拉德似乎知道内情。

哈迪斯摇头，表示愿闻其详。

“那个外星生物，最先观测到它的就是前任，包括它吞噬了哪些生命、成长到什么程度，在「你们」眼里都一清二楚吧。”

哈迪斯避开希斯拉德的目光，他后悔听这个故事了。

“在发现它向着亚马乌罗提来的时候，前任决定将它报告给委员会……后来的事你都知道了。”

前任十四席决定将其讨伐，委员会曾提议加派人手，他拒绝了。只说如果他一个人搞不定，那派再多人也没有意义。

确认他牺牲的也是前任爱梅特塞尔克。

“两人曾是朋友。”

不约而同地，他们看向那个人。

她已经喝趴了那布里亚勒斯，现在正扯着以格约姆在舞池中间转圈，察觉到他们的目光，她迈着虚浮的步子晃过来扑倒在哈迪斯怀里。

粘得比史莱姆还紧，哈迪斯几次试图把她剥离都以失败告终。顶着拉哈布雷亚针扎般的目光，哈迪斯打横抱起这个醉鬼决定先送她回家。

他们现在是同事了。委员会不反对办公室恋情，但不能再像以前那样。

“不要做出让自己后悔的决定啊，哈迪斯。不，应该叫你爱梅特塞尔克。”

哈迪斯没有回答希斯拉德，他只希望自己永远不需要做同样的选择题。

13

酒精。

永远不要让她再碰这个东西。

被扒光衣服按在床上的哈迪斯如是想。

14

清晨第一缕阳光透过高楼的缝隙照在哈迪斯脸上。亚马乌罗提在永恒的时间里迎来新的一天。

哈迪斯已经在市政花园的长椅上坐了一个通宵，希斯拉德在天亮前不久离开了。

留给他的时间只有不到一个小时，很快就是委员会的例行晨会。

异变发生在昨日深夜。

哈迪斯从睡眠中惊醒，他看到无数的光点流向冥河，以太湍流洗刷着他的皮肤。大灾变。很快他确认了灾难的源头，他多么希望自己看错了。

那个杀死前任十四席的怪物，回来了。

就在亚马乌罗提的邻邦。

他下意识套上长袍戴起面具，在夜色中奔向市政大楼。

那时亚马乌罗提和她的市民还睡得香甜，没有人发现迫近的危机。哈迪斯喘着气推开市政大楼的门，不想有人先到一步。

“晚上好。”希斯拉德坐在等候区的长椅上向他笑眯眯地打招呼。

“你果然也察觉了。”哈迪斯按下电梯，准备前往会议室召集委员会。

希望她没有睡得太死。

想到她，哈迪斯被石化了一般僵住。

“把全员叫过来，然后呢？”背后希斯拉德的声音没有一点温度，“你还记得前任十四席是怎么死的吗，爱梅特塞尔克大人？”

他们来到市政花园，抬头看着五彩斑斓的夜空——如果不是知道每个光点都是一个逝去的灵魂，那真是一副瑰丽的风景。

两人沉默地坐着，希斯拉德什么都没说，辩论是多余的。以他对哈迪斯的了解，后者恐怕已经在心里天人交战几百回合了。而且在哈迪斯成为爱梅特塞尔克的那天，希斯拉德就预感到他最终会做出怎样的抉择，哪怕他本人现在还未知晓。

他也明白十四席的选择。

答案早已确定。

希斯拉德独自离开了。

无论如何，不要后悔啊，哈迪斯。

为了她，为了你自己。

为了我。希斯拉德想，或许我会失去两位最亲密的朋友。

15

她果然还是去了。

委员会讨论的结果是——观察。

她当场拍了桌子：“观察到什么时候？！一整个城市的人都死去了！下一个说不定就是我们！”

大家心里都明白这不过是拖延时间，而它正随着时间流逝变得更强。但他们不想再失去一位十四席了，只能寄希望于它放过亚马乌罗提。

“每天早中晚和我联系一次。”

“是是。”

“不要焦躁，不要大意，不要贪刀。”

“知道了知道了。”

“果然我还是和你一起……”

“没门儿，”她背上他赠予的大剑，行囊里还装着各种武器，翻身骑上陆行鸟，“哈迪斯你就安心看家，敢偷偷跟来我先砍了你。”

哈迪斯也明白他跟去多半也无济于事，继任以来她变得更强大了。如果她战败，亚马乌罗提也战败了。

“那么，再见。”

如同以往无数次，哈迪斯目送她的背影。

拜托你，平安回来。

16

那几乎是噩梦在现实中的重演。

她回来了。

通讯失联一月又十天、灵魂光芒消失七天后，十四席浑身浴血地出现在亚马乌罗提的街道上。

她一头从陆行鸟背上栽下，血染红了素白的地砖。那只可怜的陆行鸟，被她叫作洋葱骑士一世的孩子，下一秒就断了气，要不是哈迪斯和希斯拉德及时赶到，她吊着的半口气也得交待在那里。

“我赢了。”

她醒来的第一句话。

哈迪斯不知该气还是笑，最后只是紧紧抓着她缠满绷带的手，放到嘴边吻了又吻。

“哈迪斯你在哭吗？”

“闭嘴。”看破不说破也是一种美德。

“哇你怎么搞的脸色这么难看魔力都快见底了快快快上来躺……唔唔唔你干嘛！”

17

他确实很久没睡过好觉了。

自她定时联络中断的那天，前代十四席去世那会儿的事便在哈迪斯的脑海中萦绕着。

不要后悔。

哈迪斯反复告诫自己。

一闭上眼睛，他就会梦见她的光芒熄灭了，他慌乱地寻找，然后会在冥河的急流中找到她却无法触及，最后自己也被河水吞没。他无数次在窒息感中醒来，看到远方她的灵魂闪耀着才安心睡去。

直到光芒突兀消失的那天。

之后便是无穷无尽的噩梦，梦里她会以各种形式死去。

那天所见的也不过是无数场景中的一个。

哈迪斯几乎确信自己要失去她了。

他发动了治疗魔法。不，那甚至称不上魔法，只是简单粗暴地将大量以太灌进她的身体。直到希斯拉德抓住他的肩膀吼着你也想死吗他才停手。

那时他已经抽空了自己的以太，差一步就伸手向冥界抽取以太了，那是禁忌中的禁忌。

最后三人都躺进了医院，哈迪斯是为了救十四席，希斯拉德是为了救这两人。

18

“所以你没有告诉委员会？”希斯拉德少见地提高了声音。

“没有，我最后翘了晨会。即使我在场，多半也不会赞同委员会的决定。”

“那你原本的打算是？”

“我一个人去。”

希斯拉德把茶杯扣在桌上发出一声脆响，哈迪斯难得心虚。

“我想就算不能打败它，至少能削弱它的实力，这样她的胜算就多了一分。”

希斯拉德长叹一口气，感觉再和这两个人做朋友自己头发就要掉光了。

“你不说我不说，那她是怎么知道的？”

“朋友告诉她的，在亚马乌罗提外她也有自己的眼线。是种白色毛绒绒的……飞猪？”

19

最初那只是海对面爆发的一场流行病。

谁都没有在意，直到雪球越滚越大，世界的法则开始崩坏。

十四席开始以年为单位四处奔波，但每天依然有无数的生命逝去，哈迪斯已经对空中不分昼夜陨落的流星习以为常。

不是什么好的征兆，他心想，必须对生命报以敬畏。

委员会通过了召唤佐迪亚克的决议，代价是牺牲一半现有的生命。

紧随而来的是十四席一纸辞书。

他们再次站在长街的入口。

“我以为你不会来送我了。”她笑着，仿佛只是出个简单的任务。

哈迪斯端详着她的样子，上次见到她是几年前？他们太忙碌了，他已无力去计算。她变得沉稳了，一点看不出当年在会议上拍桌子吵架的样子。甚至这次她也只是再三确认了大家的想法后，平静地递上了辞呈。

“不管什么时候你都要和我作对，”哈迪斯也无奈地笑了，“从小我们就没有在辩论时说服过对方。”

“你错了，亲爱的哈迪斯。”她骑在陆行鸟上——那是洋葱骑士第几世了呢？弯下腰亲吻他的额头，“我们只是选择了不同的道路，目的是一致的，我们将在终点相遇。”

“那么再见了，我的朋友、我的同胞。”哈迪斯吻了她的手背。

希望我们在一个和平的未来相遇。

20

委员会最终决定用抽签来决定牺牲者，否则全体亚马乌罗提市民都会选择牺牲自己。委员会成员有权不抽签，然而以拉哈布雷亚为首每人都抽取了一张。

希斯拉德获得了登上方舟的船票，哈迪斯则相反。

说实话，哈迪斯松了一口气，这个决议是委员会通过的，作为其中一员他感到自己有责任。还好，至少希斯拉德活下来了，她也应当在世界的某个角落活跃着，无数闪光中他一眼能认出她的灵魂所在。万幸，他不用目送万千熟悉的灵魂消逝在城市上空，那实在过于残酷。

这个世界已经崩坏，亚马乌罗提作为最后的堡垒，今天也是最后一天了。

哈迪斯一边击退袭来的魔物，一边护送希斯拉德前往广场，留下的市民们都聚集在那里，而后他自己将前往市政大楼进行召唤仪式。

无数人死去，无数人将会死去，而活下来的人，他们的恐惧与悲伤也源源不断滋生着魔物。

哈迪斯清楚自己也到极限了，不止是魔力，更是精神力。他是少数几个还能继续使用魔法的人，更多的人被暴走的魔法吞噬。

本想至少把希斯拉德带去安全的地方。现在看来，他一旦停手他们瞬间会被魔物吞吃殆尽，但他也不知道自己的精神力能支撑多久，继续使用魔法恐怕只会造出比眼前这些可怕千百倍的生物。

他们已被逼上绝路。

“哈迪斯。”一路上沉默的希斯拉德突然停下脚步。

不管他准备说什么，哈迪斯都不想同意。

希斯拉德将自己的签放进他手心，抽走了哈迪斯被汗水浸透的那张。

“哈迪斯，听着，这样下去我们一个都活不了。”他不想听，不想思考，去他的逻辑和道理。

“如果你在这儿专心守着，”希斯拉德看了眼怀表，“再一小会儿，我就能到达。”

到哪里？

更多的魔物像潮水一样涌来，在哈迪斯分心防御的瞬间，希斯拉德挣开他的手转身向市政大厅跑去。

“再见，亲爱的朋友。替我向她问好。”

21

哈迪斯已经分不清撕扯啃咬着他的是袭来的魔物，还是他自己创造的魔物。他也无心再治愈伤口，魔法只会带来更多的痛苦。

他跪倒在地，只希望这一切都快些结束。

一支光箭破空而来，击碎了爬在他肩头的魔物。

哈迪斯模糊的视野中只看到一片熟悉的颜色，是他最钟爱的光。

终于连她的幻象都造出来了吗？哈迪斯自嘲地笑了，这可真是糟糕，毕竟这家伙强到不讲道理。

神圣魔法在他身边炸开，驱散了周身的魔物，气浪甚至把四周虎视眈眈的那些都掀飞了出去。一股洁净的以太洗刷了他的身体，哈迪斯终于能顺畅地呼吸。

然后他看到了她。

不是什么幻影，是实实在在的她。

血红乌黑的魔物中，她一身白衣格外耀眼。

以魔力凝结成巨斧横扫一片魔物，瞬间又在左手形成光盾反击背后袭来的巨虫。哈迪斯被她的身姿吸引了目光，眼看就要被一只爆弹怪牵连。她从腰间抽出魔导书，那是教授送给她的那本，快速咏唱咒语。一团黄色的以太出现在他眼前，抵挡了自爆攻击，没来得及凝聚出实体就消失了。看起来和她之前造出的烤土豆——虽然本人坚持那不是烤土豆，有几分神似。

最后用一根枯树枝替代魔杖，她释放了数次核爆，烧光了那一片的以太和魔物，才心满意足地拍拍手上的灰。

“哈迪斯，你要躺到什么时候？”

哈迪斯只是愣愣地看着她宛如女武神降临。

22

“你回来干什么？！”哈迪斯拎着她的领子质问。

看到她战斗的样子，哈迪斯安心了一瞬，就算世界毁灭她也能自保吧。很快他意识到不是这样，她正要提剑往魔物聚集的地方冲去。

“你让我眼睁睁看着同胞死去吗？！”

“你已经不是十四席了！”哈迪斯感到枯竭的大气开始充盈魔力，“很快……很快这一切都会结束，已经没有战斗的意义了，趁现在走吧。”

魔力浓度急速上升，在空气中凝结起点点光粒。以太震动，市政厅的方向一道光柱直冲天空。

“希斯拉德呢？”她终于意识到发生了什么。

哈迪斯望着虚空中的某一点，用手指缓缓画出一道弧线。

那是他灵魂划过的轨迹。

她发出一声啜泣。

“抱歉，我来晚了……”

哈迪斯想要否定她，你来或不来，这一切都会发生。

但他咬着牙说不出一句话。

星球上幸存至今的半数生命，如今也向冥界奔流而去。以往拂过他身体的平缓流动现在暴涨成洪水，他几乎无法在汹涌的以太流中维持意识。无数逝者的灵魂刮过他的身体，向他传达着最后的夙愿。

“哈迪斯……”

“爱梅特塞尔克大人……”

“救我……！” “好可怕……”

“亚马乌罗提……” “……重生……”

“不想死！”

“活下去。哈迪斯，活下去。”

唯一来自现世的声音，对他说。

“永别了，哈迪斯。”

他的意识归于空白。

23

被光之战士一斧头打穿的感觉意外地，不那么痛。

爱梅特塞尔克看着她的脸感到几分怀念。

你赢了啊！欢呼吧庆祝吧，你可是挫败了我一万两千年的计划，从我们手中夺走了这个世界，就残次品来说已经已经是连我都要给你们鼓掌的成就了，再高兴点也可以哦？

……为什么一副要哭出来的表情。

往事在他的眼前开始跑马灯。原来无影死去的时候也和凡人一样俗套啊。

爱梅特塞尔克回顾着一次次和那个人的分别。

说起来，从来没有和她笑着道别过。

这是最后一次了，就算是那个残缺不全的她，凑合下也当弥补遗憾了吧。

“永别了，大英雄。”

他不清楚自己是否在笑，他甚至不确定自己还有没有实体。

“不，亲爱的哈迪斯。”

她，十四分之八的她，也笑了。

“我们将在终点再见。”

??

好吵……

有谁吵闹着。

让我再睡一会儿……

“教教教教教教授为为为什么、史前文明的遗迹里、有活人啊——唔唔——”

哈迪斯一把捂住那人的嘴。

“呀啊啊啊啊他动了！”

松手后只换来更高频的尖叫。

“哦哦，不愧是我的学生，这么快就找到了。”

熟悉的声音。

“来吧哈迪斯君！你的休假结束了，现在正是加入我的军团在新世界重建亚马乌罗提辉煌的时刻！”

亚马乌罗提？是了，他确实在亚马乌罗提。

“拉哈布雷亚大人，他看起来不太清醒，要不要来点刺激的？”

“这是人说的话吗，以格约姆！”哈迪斯挣扎着从一堆碎石瓦砾中爬出来，又指着拉哈布雷亚的鼻子骂，“老爷子，你就是那么对待因公殉职的同事的？”

“哎呀，真是遗憾，”以格约姆一脸无辜地抱着那个高频尖叫声源的肩膀，“本来想让她给你个感人的重逢之吻。”

我现在躺回去还来得及吗？

哈迪斯看到她的脸后心想。

“所以她又什么都不记得了？”

“准确地说除了我们当年的幸存者几个外，其他同胞都失忆了。”

什么啊，白高兴一场。

哈迪斯脱力地靠在一堆价值连城的考古遗物上，现在连他们自己都变得和废物一个样了。

“非也，哈迪斯！”拉哈布雷亚奇妙地情绪高涨，“世界的法则已被改写，虽然我们和他们被拉到了同一起跑线，但这正是机遇！从制霸考古学术界开始，我们将再次统治世界。”

以格约姆就差掏出荧光棒声援了。那个再次失忆的家伙一脸无措，小声嚅嗫着我只是隔壁系来帮忙的这可怎么和路易索瓦教授交代。

“你！”

“啊啊啊？”

“对，就一脸呆样的那个你！”

“是！”

“单身？”

“欸欸欸欸欸活死人还会性骚扰的吗？！”

谁活死人啦？呸，哈迪斯心里抽了自己一巴掌，谁性骚扰了？

好不容易又活了一回，没什么拯救世界的重担又没有互相厮杀的宿命，谈个恋爱不行吗？

“顺便一提，”以格约姆发动了恶魔耳语，“在这个世界，希斯拉德是她男朋友。”

¿¿¿

“没有这回事！前辈请不要乱说啊啊啊！”

“那也没事，”哈迪斯深吸一口气，“很快他就不是了。”

之后遭到死亡威胁的希斯拉德被证明和她之间是清白的。

不管怎么说。

这是一个没有水晶，没有魔法，没有万年的夙愿，也没有宿命争斗的新世界。

他们只是普通人，将平凡地在这个世界活下去。

终于，数万年的旅程，他们到达了那个终点。

END

……我爱你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一句话算是对标题的回答，一直在纠结初代光应不应该说爱字，他们之间的情感包括太多东西了，不过算了，毕竟是学院恋爱故事（放弃思考）


End file.
